Smashed Together Ultimate
by Latias425
Summary: The Smashers are all back and better than ever. With a new Smash tournament bringing everyone back, as well as new challengers joining the fray, you can bet that things are only going to get crazier in the Smash Mansion.
1. S1 E1: A New Beginning

**Note: Hey everyone, this is Latias425 here, and today begins the new and improved reboot of Smashed Together Ultimate. Now before we begin, I just want to say a few things. First off, since this is a reboot, some things will be reset, but it will still have elements from the original series. Second, this first episode will only introduce the Ultimate newcomers from the Inklings to Incineroar. Piranha Plant, Joker, and the rest of the DLC characters will be coming at later times. So anyway, let us begin the first episode.**

* * *

Smashed Together Ultimate

Episode 1: A New Beginning

* * *

Robin awoke with a start. He quickly sat up and tried to remember why he was asleep in his office. If he remembered correctly, he was busy working on stuff to prepare for...

"The tournament!" Robin gasped upon remembering. A new Smash tournament was beginning today! He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. He couldn't sleep in on an important day like this! He quickly got up and looked around the room, but noticed that something was missing, the newcomer invites. They were sitting on his desk the night before, and now they were gone. He sighed in exasperation as he quickly ran towards the door to his office, but then it suddenly slammed open.

"Heyyyy, Robin!" Palutena hollered.

"N-Not now, Lady Palutena! There is so much that I must do today and there is not a lot of time! I still have to send the newcomer invites, and-"

"Hey, relax, Robin. I already took care of all that stuff for you."

"You...You did?"

"Yep, I went and sent all the invites while you were busy taking your much needed nap."

"Well, that is a relief." Robin sighed. "But what about the-"

"Don't worry, all that's taken care of as well. All we gotta do is tell everyone else the news."

"Right. I will call everyone up to the main room."

* * *

The rest of the Smashers were all gathered in the main room of the Smash Mansion, anticipating the "special announcement" that was going to happen today. They had no idea what it was, and when they woke up this morning, they noticed that some of them looked...different, most notably Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Link was now wearing a blue and white tunic, Zelda now had blonde hair and wore a pink and white dress, and Ganondorf was back to how he looked in the Melee tournament.

The Smashers began to chat amongst themselves until they heard Robin speak up.

"May we have everyone's attention, please?" he asked, and then the room went silent. "Thank you. Now, you all may be wondering why you are all gathered here. Well, you see, it is because-"

"A new Super Smash Bros. tournament is beginning today!" Palutena announced, and upon hearing that, everyone else burst into cheers. A new Smash tournament was always exciting, with all the new things that came with them.

Robin waited for the cheering to die down before continuing. "Now, I am certain that most of us know that with every new tournament, there will be some Smash who will have to get cut from the tournament." Everyone started to get fearful, not wanting to get cut. "However, this time we will be making an exception. For this tournament, every single Smasher will be able to participate."

"And we mean everyone, even those that got cut from past tournaments." Palutena added.

Just then, the front door to the mansion opened and in came two familiar eskimo children with wooden mallets.

"Nana, Popo, you're back!" exclaimed the young Smashers, happy to see the Ice Climbers back.

Next up was Young Link, along with Wolf, who now had a purple jacket and an eyepatch.

"Nice to see you again, huh, Star Fox?" Wolf asked Fox and Falco, who only gave him a cold glare.

Following the two came Red the Pokémon trainer, along with his Pokémon Squirtle and Ivysaur, as well as Pichu riding on his shoulder.

"Hey Charizard, we're back." Red greeted. While Charizard was happy to see his trainer again, it meant that he would have to lose his status as an individual fighter. Meanwhile, Pichu ran over to Pikachu and the two siblings got into a tight embrace, happy to see each other again.

The last veteran to enter the mansion was a certain mercenary, making everyone gasp in shock. "Kept you waiting, huh?"

"SNAAAAAAAKE!" shouted the Brawl Smashers as they all ran over to him, so happy to see him return.

Robin couldn't help but smile upon seeing the Smashers reuniting with their old friends, but there was still more to announce. "Now everyone, it is time to announce the newcomers that will be joining us."

The first newcomers came into the mansion, and they were two squids, one blue, one orange, and they landed on the floor, transforming into their kid forms.

"Everyone, this is Zeke and Malerie from-" Robin began, only to be cut off.

"Don't call me by that idiotic name! It's Malley!" snapped the orange Inkling.

"Uhh...alright then, Zeke and Malley, welcome to the Smash Mansion." Robin replied, a bit appalled by the Inkling girl's rather rude behavior.

Next was a certain princess in a yellow dress, and following behind her was a blue Toad, who got stuck having to carry her luggage on the way to the mansion.

"Hello, Smash Mansion!" she shouted in her loud, cheerful voice. "It's so great to be here with all you lovely people!"

"P-Princess, where can I put your stuff?" asked the blue Toad, but got no answer as Daisy was already on her way to introducing herself to the others. "H-Hello? Princess?"

Next came a female Pokémon trainer, along with her three Pokémon, the first one being a Pikachu, except this one seemed to be a female, as indicated by the black heart on the end of its tail, and was in some kind of wrestling outfit, a tall Pokémon that resembled an owl with a grassy hood on its head, and in the trainer's arms was a Vulpix, but with snow white fur.

"Come on girls, don't be shy. It's gonna be great here at the Smash Mansion." The trainer stepped into the mansion and began to introduce herself. "Hey everyone, I'm Leaf, and these are my three Pokémon, Pikachu Libre, Decidueye, and Tundra." She noticed that there were other Pokémon and went over to introduce her Pokémon to them.

Next was two vampire hunters, and Pit and Mega Man recognized one of them. "No way! Is that Simon Belmont?!" Pit asked, and he ran over to the two. "Hey Simon, remember us from-" he began when put a finger over his mouth.

"Don't. The less we talk about that, the better."

"Well, it's great to see you again, Simon. Looks like we really changed a lot since this last time we were together." Pit then noticed the other man next to Simon. "Simon, who's that?"

"This is my descendant, Richter Belmont."

"Nice to meet you guys." Richter said.

Next was a certain blue-haired swordsman.

"Chrom?" Reflet asked.

"Father?" Lucina asked as well.

"Ah, Reflet and Lucina, great to be here in with you." Chrom smiled as he hugged his daughter and Robin went up to join them. "Robin, there you are."

"It is a great pleasure having you here, Chrom." Robin smiled.

Then there was a roar, and in came a certain giant purple space dragon along with a dark figure who greatly resembled Samus.

"Ridley?! Dark Samus?! Who invited them?!" Samus asked in shock.

"L-Listen Samus, I am not the one who decided this roster. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were the ones who chose to add them." Robin answered.

"What?! Are they insane?! Why would they invite the monster who killed my parents?!"

"Well, I-I believe Master Hand had said that many fans have wanted to see them in the tournament." Robin turned to Ridley and Dark Samus and said in a stern tone, "If either of you cause any sort of harm to anyone, there will be some very serious consequences, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ridley answered, rolling his eyes.

"Good."

Next, a crocodile in a crown and red cape marched into the mansion, causing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's eyes to widen. "Hey, Donkey and Diddy, great to see you two again. Did you miss me while I was gone?"

As King K. Rool walked over to introduce himself to the villains, a yellow dog in a green shirt walked inside. "Hello, everyone! I hope to do well in this tournament, and also help out the boss of this place, whoever they are."

And lastly, a man in a red gi and a Pokémon that resembled a wrestling tiger walked in.

Ken walked up to Ryu and they shook hands. "Great to be here in Smash with you, Ryu."

"Oh yeah, Incineroar has entered the building, and he's ready to rumble!" exclaimed the fire cat, striking several poses and grinning widely. This gave many of the Smashers the impression that he was a total show-off.

"Alright, those are all the newcomers that will be joining us for this new tournament. We hope you all enjoy your time here at the Smash Mansion. However, since we did not have the time or money to make any adjustments to the mansion, some of you will have to share your rooms with the newcomers." Robin announced.

"Now that everyone is here, let's make this the best Smash tournament of all time!" Palutena exclaimed, and everyone else cheered. "Come on, everyone! Let's go take a group photo!"

The Smashers all stood out in the front yard of the mansion, getting ready to take the group photo. It took quite a while for everyone to get into position with how many people were there.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Robin asked, and everyone else responded with yes. "Alright, here we go." He pressed the button on the camera and quickly hurried over to join the rest of the Smashers and just as the picture was taken. This was going to be one hell of a tournament.


	2. S1 E2: Robin vs Technology

Smashed Together Ultimate

Episode 2: Robin vs. Technology

* * *

While Robin was very knowledgeable in a lot of things, technology wasn't one of them. Perhaps it was because he was from a world where things such as smartphones, computers, and televisions didn't exist, so whenever he was asked to help the Smashers with their electronic devices, he would have quite a lot of trouble what to do, and this story will tell you all about that.

It started out like any other day. Robin was just walking down one of the countless hallways in the Smash Mansion when he heard voices coming from the computer room.

"I think it's broken, dude."

"Here, try this."

Robin recognized the voices as Falco and Sonic's and walked into the computer room. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Robin, can you help us with this?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, of course. What is it that you need help with?"

"So we created this project, right?"

"Then we tried printing it, but it gave error 219." Falco added.

"We double checked and the driver is definitely installed."

However, as they were explaining the problem, Robin became more and more lost as they were using all kinds of technological terms that not even he could understand, and it all sounded like gibberish to him.

"So can you fix it?" Falco asked.

"Uh...of course! I am more than capable of fixing this 'error 219'." Robin approached the computer and pressed a key, only for multiple pop-ups to flash on the screen. "N-Not to worry! I know exactly how to handle this!" He looked around at the keyboard and screen, but became overwhelmed as alarm sounds went off.

"Robin, relax, it's just a computer!" Falco exclaimed as he pulled Robin away from the computer. "You don't know how to fix this, do you?"

"Uhh..."

"Woah, you totally don't know how to fix this, do you?" Sonic asked, earning him a punch in the arm from Falco.

"It's okay, Robin. You don't have to know how to fix everything. We can take care of it."

"Well...alright. If you say so." Robin muttered as he left the room.

"Dude, I thought Robin could fix anything." Sonic said.

"Well yeah, but not computers apparently." Falco replied. "Come on, let's try to figure this out ourselves."

* * *

As Robin walked down the hall, a nagging feeling kept eating at him. Perhaps it was just his stubbornness, but he felt that there was something seriously wrong with that computer and he had to fix it. "There must be some way I can figure how to fix that little error." He thought for a moment, and snapped his fingers when realization hit. "The library, of course! Surely there is something there that can help me out."

And so Robin made his way to the Smash Mansion's library, hoping to find a book or two that could teach him how computers worked and how to fix them. When he got there, he found his new assistant Isabelle organizing some books on a nearby shelf.

"Oh, Mr. Robin!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "I was just putting these books back in their proper place."

"I can see that. Isabelle, did you by any chance happen to come across any books on computers?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I think I did find one! Let me get it for you." Isabelle looked through the books on the shelf she was organizing, and managed to find one. "Here you go. This book should tell you everything you need to know on computers and how they work."

Robin took the book and smiled. "Thank you, Isabelle."

"What do you need that book for, Mr. Robin?"

"O-Oh, uh...I just felt that I needed to...catch up with the latest technology and all." Robin sat down at a table and began reading, and after carefully reading through all the chapters, he felt he had the basics down. "That is it! I believe I have figured it all out!" he exclaimed as he made his way out of the library, but not before thanking his assistant.

* * *

"Sonic, Falco, I believe I have figured out how to fix your little error!" Robin exclaimed as he came back into the computer room. He went up to the computer and pressed a button. The screen went blank for a second, and then even more pop-ups flooded the screen and the printer beside the computer began to shoot out paper. "Oh, dear."

"Robin, what are you doing?!" Falco asked.

"I was just trying to fix your error 219!" Robin shouted in defense.

"But it's not a 219 anymore!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, while you were gone, we messed up and now it's an error 220!" Falco added.

Sonic groaned. "Oh man, it's even worse now!"

"Robin, it's fine. We can just have someone else come fix it."

"No, I can do this! I _have_ to do this! I just...need a bit more time. Do not call anyone else until I get back!" And so Robin ran out of the room.

"Sheesh, I always knew Robin was stubborn, but why's he so adamant about fixing this computer?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, dude. I think he needs to realize that there are some things he just can't fix."

* * *

Robin went out around town to try to find any help, and he eventually arrived at a place called the Computer Help Zone. He approached the front desk and exclaimed, "I need to know how to fix an error 220 and fast!"

"Guh, I don't know. Just look it up on the internet." said the employee.

"I do not know how to use the internet." Robin replied, and the employee looked at him in shock.

Moments later, the tactician was seated in front of an old-school computer with the employee standing beside him. "Okay, so first you open up the internet."

"How do I do that?" Robin asked, completely confused at what was on the screen in front of him.

"Just move the mouse and click on the internet button."

"Uh...which one is the internet?"

"Look, you see those icons? They're called programs. Now click on the internet to open up the internet!"

"Uh..." Robin was starting to get stressed from the pressure and clicked on all the programs on the screen, causing multiple windows to open up.

"No, what are you doing?! You can't just open a bunch of programs at once, it just makes the computer go really slow! Ugh, you're worse than my parents asking me computer questions over the phone! I'm taking a break."

* * *

With that being no help, Robin was back at the Smash Mansion. _'I have to fix this! I must!' _he told himself.

"Hey, Robin!" The tactician looked to see Mega Man approaching him. "You look troubled. What seems to be the problem?"

"I am trying to figure out how to fix an error 220, but I cannot find anything to help me out!"

"An error 220?" Mega Man asked. "It's really easy. You just hold the power button, wait five seconds, and press print."

"Power button?" Robin repeated silently to himself.

"What do you even need to fix that error for, anyway?"

"Because Sonic and Falco are having that sort of problem with their computer."

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so? Let's go!"

And so the two of them raced to the computer room, but when they got there, the error seemed to have gotten worse as paper was raining out from the printer.

"You're making it worse!" Falco shouted.

"Stop pressing things!" Sonic shouted back.

"What on earth happened here?!" Robin asked, but no one bothered to answer him.

"What's going on here?" Mega Man asked.

"It still won't print our file." Sonic answered.

"The monitor just started flashing." Falco added.

"And about twenty minutes ago, these started coming out from the printer." Sonic showed the blue robot a piece of paper which read:

_Your skills megabyte_

_You'll never find 220_

_Printing a file? Ha!_

_3 Error 220_

"A threatening haiku? This is worse than I expected." Mega Man said.

"Um, can someone please fill me in on what exactly is going on here? Are we still trying to print something?!" Robin asked, but the question was ignored.

"This is the worst error 220 I have ever seen. Looks like I have no choice but to jack in."

"No, wait, I can still fix this!" Robin shouted, but Falco stopped him.

"Robin, just let him do his thing!"

Mega Man plugged a wire into his head, and he was transferred into the computer. "Alright, I'm in!" He then saw the error and prepared his Mega Buster. "Error 220, prepare to be terminated!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the error began to sprout wires and rise out from the ground. "Error 220?" A wire rubbed off the top to reveal the word 'Doom-mageddon'.

_"No, it was I, the Doom-mageddon virus all along! Thanks to you, we will now be able to digitize the external world!"_

"We?" asked Mega Man.

_"Yes, prepare to be assimilated! Resistance is dumb!"_ The wires lashed out and grabbed him.

In the outside world, the robot was starting to glitch, but then moments later his eyes lit a bright green as he began to levitate off the ground with wires sprouting out from behind his body.

_"Thank you for releasing the Doom-mageddon virus. Goodbye."_ The wires then lashed out all over the room, beginning to digitize everything they touched.

"I had a feeling there was something seriously wrong with that computer, and we must destroy it before it is too late!" Robin exclaimed as he quickly ran for the computer, only to be blocked by the wires.

"Don't worry, Robin! We got this!" Falco replied, and he and Sonic ran for the computer, only to be blocked as well.

"Mega Man, stop this!" Robin shouted.

_"There is no more Mega Man, only Doom-mageddon. Now die!"_ The virus shot a giant mouse cursor at Robin, who quickly dodged by rolling to the side.

"He's just too fast!" Falco exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do?!" Sonic asked.

"Too fast?" Robin thought about those words, and his tactical smarts gave him an idea. "That is it! Falco, Sonic, on the count of three, you two head for the keyboard and open as many programs as you can!"

"Okay, got it." Falco nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Sonic asked.

"Me?" Robin asked, and he took out his Levin Sword. "I am going to fix this. Alright, one, two, three!" The three went their ways, with Robin heading for the virus and Sonic and Falco heading for the keyboard.

The virus then created its own version of Robin's sword. _"A sword? Really? An analogue relic in a digital world. Ironic, really, that a dinosaur like you will be the first thing to be digitized. Goodbye."_ The virus prepared to throw its sword at the tactician, but then it suddenly froze. It began to slow down as Sonic and Falco had opened several programs on the computer. _"What...did...you...do?!"_

"Have you not known that if a bunch of programs are opened at once, you slow down?" Robin asked, and then with a hard overhand throw, he threw his sword right at the computer, destroying it and causing a small explosion. After a few seconds, the room was back to normal with Mega Man lying on the floor. "Oh no! Mega Man, are you alright?"

_"Rebooting..."_ came a robotic voice, and Mega Man's eyes flashed on as he came back to his senses. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Oh, thank goodness." Robin sighed in relief, and then heard something coming out from the printer and gasped. "No!" He was about to charge over when Falco stopped him.

"Robin, wait! This is what we were trying to print all along!"

"Huh?" Robin took the paper and read it. "'Thank you, Robin, for all your help around the Smash Mansion. We all really appreciate you, Falco and Sonic'. Aw, thank you, really." He couldn't help but blush.

"Aw man, what are we gonna do about this?" Sonic asked as the room was a complete mess.

"Do not worry, you two. Just leave it to me."

"Are you sure?" Falco asked.

"Yes, I am certain I can fix this."

"Thanks, Robin." smiled Sonic and Falco as they left with a confused Mega Man to let Robin clean up the mess.


	3. S1 E3: Dinner is Swerved

Smashed Together Ultimate

Episode 3: Dinner is Swerved

* * *

It was dinnertime at the Smash Mansion, and the cooks of the mansion, being Palutena, Peach, Mr. Game and Watch, and Kirby, were busy preparing tonight's dinner, which was vegetable casserole, and it was sitting in the oven while they were in the dining room setting up the tables with plates and silverware.

Just then as they finished setting the tables, the door to the dining room opened and Robin poked his head in. "Excuse me, is dinner almost ready?" he asked.

Palutena nodded. "Yes, Robin. Dinner is almost done."

"Alright, then I suppose I will start calling everyone to the dining hall."

Just as he left, Palutena began to smell something burning from the kitchen. "Wait, what's...oh, no!" She quickly ran over to the oven and pulled out the casserole, only to find that it was completely burnt. "Oh no, the casserole!"

The rest came over and saw what happened. "Oh whoops, I think I set the timer to be longer than it should have." Kirby admitted.

"Well, now what?" asked Game and Watch. "We don't have a dinner now and everyone else is on their way to the dining room."

Right then, the door to the kitchen opened and Robin came back in. "Alright, everyone is seated and ready to eat. I assume the food is ready to be brought out now."

Palutena turned to him and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that...I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but...it looks like we'll have to make a new dinner."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh."

"But we'll be working on it shortly! Just go out there and tell them that they're going to have to wait just a little longer."

"Well...alright, I will do that." Robin replied as he headed to the dining room, where all of the other Smashers were sitting at their tables ready to eat. _'This is not going to be easy, I can feel it.'_

"When's the food coming?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

Robin gulped and began to sweat nervously. "Y-Yes, well...it appears that there is a bit of a...delay with dinner, so if you all could just be patient and-" Just as he said that, everyone immediately began to yell in protest.

"WHAT?!"

"You called us here just to have us wait?!"

"E-Everyone, I understand your complaints, but please..." Robin cowered as the other Smashers began to get up from their seats and head towards him. _'Oh, dear.'_

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the cooks quickly gathered around to formulate a new dinner plan.

"Alright guys, we need to make a new dinner and fast. Everyone's already waiting to eat, and we don't want them to get hungry, do we?" asked Palutena, and the rest gulped and shook their heads. "Then we better get to work. Let's see, what can we make that's fast and can feed seventy-plus people?"

Just then, the kitchen door opened and Robin poked his head in. "A-Are you getting to work on that new dinner?"

"We're getting to it, Robin!" Palutena answered.

"A-Alright, b-but please hurry! I do not know how much longer I can hold them-" Robin yelped as he was pulled back into the dining room by a bunch of hands and the door was shut.

"Should we barricade the door in case they try to break in?" Game and Watch asked.

"Uhh...sure, you can go do that while we figure out what to cook." Palutena said.

"Cool." he replied as he went over to the kitchen door and locked it, as well as nailing several boards to it. "There, that should keep them out for a bit."

"Peach, Kirby, how about you two look around and see what we have that we can cook and fast."

"Okay." they nodded, and they went off, with Kirby heading to the pantry while Peach looked in the fridge. After looking through the shelves, the puffball managed to find a large box of spaghetti. "That's it! We can make spaghetti!"

"Good, that can be quick. I'll get the water boiling." Palutena said as she went to get a pot.

Robin yelled as he was being tossed around by the Smashers as they kept demanding dinner. "E-Everyone, please! They are getting the dinner ready in there, so just-" he yelped as he was tossed to the side and they gathered around the door to the kitchen, but couldn't get it to open.

"They must've barricaded the door. We gotta bust it down!"

"Allow me." Incineroar said, and everyone moved aside to give him space as he took a few steps back, and with a yell, charged at the door and rammed right into it, but that wasn't enough to bust it down, but he was going to keep trying.

* * *

Game and Watch heard the loud thud against the door. "They're trying to bust in! Hurry, guys!" There was then another thud shortly after.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Palutena called out as she was at the stove with the water in the pot, and it hadn't got to boiling yet. "Okay, this is taking too long." She took out her staff and used her magic on the stove and that got the water instantly boiling. "There we go. Kirby, hand me the pasta!" Kirby nodded and tossed the spaghetti box to her, and she caught it and quickly poured the pasta into the pot.

Meanwhile, Peach looked back in the fridge to grab the cheese and pasta sauce, but couldn't find any sign of the red stuff. "Uh, guys...we have another problem on our hands."

"And that is?" Palutena asked.

"We don't have any pasta sauce."

"None?"

"Nope."

"Well, do we at least have any tomatoes to make sauce out of?"

Kirby looked back in the pantry. "Nope, nada."

Game and Watch sighed. "Then I guess I'll just have to run down to the store and buy some."

"I'll come too!" Kirby volunteered.

"Okay, but we gotta be quick!" And so the two made it out of the kitchen, but as they didn't want to risk going out the door and facing the angry Smashers, they instead climbed out through the window. Of course it would take a while for them to get to the Smash Mart on foot and they didn't have the time to do so, so they went to the garage to take a vehicle.

"Are you sure we should be taking someone's vehicle?" Kirby asked.

"If we want to get to the store faster, then yes." Game and Watch answered, looking over at Captain Falcon's car. "Eh, I'm sure Falcon won't mind us borrowing his car." he said as he opened the cockpit and the two got in. "Now how do I turn this on?" He saw that the key was already in the engine and turned it, and the vehicle roared to life as it began to levitate off the ground.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Kirby asked.

"No, but I'm gonna try." Game and Watch answered as he stepped on the gas pedal, and the car zoomed out of the garage at an incredible speed, causing them to be flattened against the seats (well, not really for the monochrome, since he's already flat).

They arrived at the Smash Mart in no time flat, probably smashing into a few cars in the parking lot in the process, and once the car came to a stop, they quickly got out and headed inside.

"Alright, now all we gotta do is find the pasta sauce." Game and Watch said as they looked through the various aisles, hoping to find the pasta sauce fast. "Keep your eyes peeled and let me know if you see it."

"Look, there it is!" Kirby exclaimed, and sure enough, there was a large jar of pasta sauce in the aisle they were standing in front of, and it just so happened to be the last one on the shelf.

"Well, let's hurry up and get it before anyone else comes and claims it." Game and Watch ran over to get the sauce, but just as he reached his hand out to grab it, another hand grabbed it at the same time, and that hand belonged to another customer. "Hey, back off, we were here first!"

"No, I was!" snapped the customer.

"Listen, we're having a big dinner crisis right now and we really need this pasta sauce, so if you could just please let go and-"

"No, it's mine! I grabbed it first!" The two began to tug-of-war with the jar until it slipped out of their hands and flew into the air.

"Kirby, catch it!" Game and Watch shouted, and Kirby held his stubby arms out and luckily managed to catch the jar. "Now let's go!" And so the two quickly bolted off with the pasta sauce. "Alright, now we just gotta pay for it and-" They stopped in their tracks when they saw that all the checkout lines were really long. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, Palutena and Peach had their back against the kitchen door with more wooden boards, as well as a magic barrier made by the goddess, barricading the entrance to the kitchen. "Kirby and Game and Watch better hurry up and come back with that pasta sauce!" exclaimed the princess.

Outside, the Smashers were still trying to break into the kitchen with Bowser and Ganondorf helping out Incineroar in busting through the door to the point where they were using the Heel Pokémon as a battering ram while the others cheered them on. Robin stayed crouched in the corner of the room, knowing that it would be fruitless to stop them.

* * *

Back at the Smash Mart, Kirby and Game and Watch were still in the checkout line which was going painfully slow as the customers in front of them had their entire cart filled with groceries and other items.

_'We really should have just gone through self-checkout.'_ thought Game and Watch, but it was too late now as there were customers standing behind them.

When the line was finally starting to move and they were getting close to the checkout, an old lady in front of them was very slowly putting the items in her loaded cart, one at a time.

Game and Watch was really starting to lose patience. "Ugh, we don't have time for this!" he exclaimed as they cut in front of the lady and scanned the pasta sauce and bolted, but not before throwing the money at the cashier. They quickly got back in Falcon's car and zoomed off to head back to the Smash Mansion.

They made it back in record time and came back in the kitchen through the window.

"We're back, and we got the sauce!" Game and Watch exclaimed.

"Great, and we got the spaghetti ready!" Palutena took the jar and poured the sauce onto the spaghetti, and then took the pan and burst through the door to the kitchen, knocking everyone back. "Alright everyone, if it's dinner you want, then it's dinner you'll have!" she exclaimed as she used her magic to send fist-sized proportions flying through the air and landing on all the plates in the dining room.

Once the plates were all filled, everyone ran right to their tables and began to wolf down their dinner like they hadn't eaten in days, with most of them not bothering to use any utensils. In record time, everyone was finished and they all left the dining room, leaving the cooks to clean up after their mess.

"Thank goodness all that is taken care of." Robin sighed, getting up onto his feet and dusting himself off. "But is there any more left?"

"Don't worry, Robin. There's enough spaghetti left for us." Palutena said.

"And I think we really deserved it after all that." Game and Watch added.

"Oh boy, finally! I'm starving!" Kirby exclaimed.

And so the five took some clean plates and sat down with their dinner, but before any of them could take a bite...

"Hey, they still have food!"

The five turned to see the Smashers standing in the doorway, staring them down like a bunch of hawks. _'Oh, crap.'_


End file.
